The Seven Trails
by MBlackFlamesM
Summary: A friend suddenly goes missing without an explanation on where they went. And it's up to a certain blond to find them. This story is a One-Shot and has shounen-ai in it.


**Hello, here am I with my little SasuNaru One-Shot.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Start of a Journey**

"What do you mean he's gone?" asked Naruto into his mobile phone. He was just on his way home from work when his friend Sakura called him, telling him that their friend Sasuke had disappeared.

"_I mean that I can't find him anywhere,"_ said a desperate female voice on the other end.

"He can't have just up and vanished into thin air," the blond said and stopped to wait for the lights to turn green. "Have you checked the park? The bar? Work? His parents' house? Have you-"

"_I've checked everywhere he's not there!"_ came the shouting of his female friend, making him pull the phone away from his ear. He heard a mumbled "sorry" when he put it back again.

He heard something that resembled a sniff. Was Sakura crying? He wondered, but didn't get a chance to ask as she started talking again.

"_I'm worried sick about him,"_ she said in a low voice. _"If something has happened…"_ she trailed off, not finishing the sentence. She didn't need to though as the blond crossed the road with a determined glint shining in his blue eyes.

"Where are you right now Sakura-chan?"

"_I'm at his apartment."_

That made him halt.

"What? How?" he asked. "How can you be at his apartment?" It might've sounded a bit strange to ask but Naruto knew his raven-haired friend pretty well. He always locked the door once he got home. He had called him paranoid while Sasuke had called it being cautious.

"_The door was unlocked."_ The silence that met that statement was deafening so she continued, taking it as a sign of surprise. _"I was surprised too. He never leaves his door unlocked no matter what. But it was."_

Naruto could tell by the low and somewhat uncertain tone in her voice that Sakura wasn't lying. Also, she would never lie about something like this. She sounded too worried and desperate to know where the raven had gone.

The blond pushed those thoughts away as he refocused on the matter at hand. "Did you find anything out of the ordinary? A chair tipped over? Glass shards on the floor? Any signs of a fight or struggle in any of the rooms?" he asked as different scenarios began to flood in his mind.

There was a long pause before Sakura said, _"You've been watching too many criminal/detective movies again, haven't you?"_

A blush rose to his cheeks but he didn't acknowledge that he had. "Well? Did you?"

He heard a sigh before an answer followed shortly after. _"Nothing was out of the ordinary. Except…"_ she trailed off sounding unsure.

"Go on," Naruto prompted gently.

"_Well… a few dishes were left from the day before and a book that I've never seen before at his bed."_

"A book?"

"_Yes. It's really strange. And it looks like some sort of fantasy or fairytales book."_

That just made Naruto confused even more. He knew for a fact Sasuke didn't read those kinds of books, if he ever did when he was young.

"What's the title of the book?" he asked.

"_It has no title. It's just a red cover with gold spirals on it."_

"Seriously?"

"_Seriously."_

His brows furrowed in thought as he tried to think of something but Sakura was speaking again, interrupting his thoughts.

"_There's also an envelope on his desk too,"_ she said, this time sounding worried. _"It's addressed to you."_

That surprised him a little. "Addressed to me?" he asked, confused.

"_Yes. It says 'to Uzumaki Naruto'."_

That made him wonder of a few things but instead of voicing them he asked, "Did you try to open it?"

He could hear the hesitance in Sakura's breath before she answered in an honest, if a little hurt tone. "_I tried to touch it but my fingers got burned when they came in contact with the paper."_

That answer in itself was strange. And it was even more so because Sakura was no doubt telling the truth. Naruto decided not to think much about it as he continued on his way home.

"I'll be over in a couple of minutes, I just have to drop some stuff at my place," he said.

He could practically feel the relief flooding from his phone's speaker when the other breathed out, _"You'll come?"_

"Of course. Sasuke is my friend and if that letter has any information on his whereabouts then I'll be there."

"…_Thank you."_

"No problem. I'll see you later."

"_Okay. Bye!"_

"Bye."

And so the conversation ended.

* * *

"I'm so glad you're here!" were the first words to greet him when he opened the door to Sasuke's apartment along with Sakura wrapping her arms around him in a crushing hug.

"S – Sakura-chan… can't… breathe…" he managed to get out after a moment. He felt the arms leave him quickly so he could breathe properly before he looked up and met the apologetic green eyes.

"Sorry," she said and wiped a stray tear away.

That's when the blond noticed the tear tracks and red eyes. His assumption had been right then.

"Where's the letter?" he asked after a moment.

"This way," she said and began to lead him through the hallway, into the living and to one of the bedrooms. She opened the door and stepped into the room, turning on the lamp light in the process.

The room of their friend was clean and spacey. The walls were a soft grey color and floor black carpet. There was a double bed standing opposite of the door's entrance against the wall, a nightstand beside it with a digital watch resting on top of the surface. Dark wooden shelves stood opposite of the bed and were filled with books categorized by letter and genre. A desk stood to his left where it was pushed up against the wall and close to the door. He saw a white envelope resting on top of the wooden surface that had his name written on it.

"Is this it?" he asked and looked up to see Sakura sitting on the bed. She nodded and he went to pick it up.

The envelope didn't feel any different from when he picks up paper in general. He tears it open and unfolds the letter and then begins to read, or tries to anyway. The letters are written in a certain way that makes it difficult to read. He recognizes few of the letters but can't seem to make sense of what its saying. The first word at the top of the text is of no help at all either. What does it mean by "reflection" anyway?

Sakura notices the other's confusion if not irritation and stands up to see what is wrong. She looks down at the letter and understands the other's confusion in a matter of seconds.

"You will need a mirror to read that," she supplies helpfully with a smile, making the blond blush a little.

He coughs, trying to hide his embarrassment for not seeing what should've been obvious from the start and walks to the bathroom.

Once he shows the piece of paper to the mirror can he read it.

It says:

_If you want to find where your friend's been taken to. Open the book at midnight and say the words: "Trouver ce qui a été perdu."_

_Clear the trails and retrieve what's been lost._

That was a strange letter to make and send to him. It was a nice, funny little idea to deliver a letter that you needed a mirror to help see what it says. But it did nothing to really help Naruto.

He understood the words it wanted him to say was in French. But why?

"Find anything?"

He jumped a little at Sakura's voice, having forgotten that she was still here. He explained what the letter said and now waited for a reaction of the other.

"I'm gonna be honest with you. It sounds like nothing more than a joke to me."

The blond nodded. "I agree. But we might as well try it. No harm in doing it, right?" He flashed her a bright smile that was returned.

The two friends went to the kitchen where they made a cup of tea as they began to wait for the hours to tick by.

No more than an hour had passed before Sakura exclaimed in a panic. "Oh no! I forgot I had a date tonight!" She rushed to grab all her things and to the door, but stopped to turn to look at the blond. "I'm very sorry Naruto, but-"

The blond shook his head, understanding perfectly. The pinkette thanked him and said goodbye before she disappeared out the door. The blond went forward and locked it, like Sasuke always did when someone left. He heard the clicking noise as it locked before he turned to go back to the kitchen.

He went to stand by the sink where he began to wash the dishes that the other had left behind, along with the mugs him and Sakura had used for tea.

The noise of water pouring from the faucet filled the room along with the scrubbing of a sponge as he began to hum on a melody. He was able to do the task better when humming. As he cleaned and washed away the suds from a mug his mind began to travel back to a certain memory of the past.

_Naruto was standing by the sink, humming while washing the dishes. The song he was humming on was of a melody his mom used to sing to him at night when he'd been young. She still sang that song every now and then when he went to visit his parents'._

"_What song is that?"_

_The blond turned around, slightly startled but let a smile take over when he saw the raven. "Good morning to you too. How's your head?"_

"_Better now," he said and walked towards him. He glanced over at the sink where the dishes from the other day lay. "You didn't have to…" he started but the blond raised a hand to silence him._

"_I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to so I did," he said and turned back to his task. "And for the song, it's just a melody mum used to sing to me." He added and turned back to look at the other. "Now, if that's all I would like for you to go and put a shirt on."_

_The other scowled. "It's my home. I can choose whenever I want to walk around half-naked or not."_

"_It may be your home, yes. But for the day, this is my kitchen. And I say – since you're still in the kitchen – go and put a shirt on," he said and shooed him out of the room._

The blond came back from the memory when he felt his phone buzzing in his back pocket. He dried his hands on a towel before he went to pull it out and check what the message was.

It was from Sakura. Telling him not to forget about midnight. He laughed a little and sent back a text to reassure her that he wouldn't.

The next few hours almost seemed like torture for the blond but he finally managed to get through them as there was only five minutes left until midnight. He was sitting on Sasuke's bed with the book on his lap as he waited for the last of the minutes to tick by.

When there was only one minute left, he put a hand on the cover, ready to open the book. As the final minute passed he opened it and said the words he was supposed to say.

At first, nothing seemed to happen. But then the book began to glow. A bright white light erupted from the pages as it seemed to swallow up all the darkness in the room. Naruto shielded his eyes from the brightness of it all and didn't remove his hands until it had subsided.

Once he did, he was met with an unknown place that made him gape before he could come up with something, anything to say.

"Okay, where the hell am I?"

* * *

**Chapter Two: Down the Rabbit Hole**

The place he was in was unlike anything he's ever seen before. It was a very big, spacious room. The floor was black and white tiles and the walls a neutral color. The room was empty save for a round glass table with a golden key resting on top of the surface. The table was very large, bigger than himself in fact which made him look down, wondering for a moment why he seemed to have shrunk. That's when he came to notice that he was no longer wearing the same clothes as before.

Instead of his white t-shirt and orange jacket he wore a blue buttoned shirt, and instead of his black jeans he wore white denim pants. He didn't know how or why his clothes had changed, but he had a irking feeling it had something to do with this room.

Naruto stepped forward and looked around the place. It defiantly was a big room and the ceiling was so high up. He noticed as he came to stand close to the table that his height didn't quite reach the surface. He turned back around and saw a door that he doesn't remember if it had been there before.

The blond walked forward until he was in front of it. It looked ordinary but with the handle looking like it was made out of gold. He reached forward to open it. No good, the door wouldn't budge.

He let out a sigh and turned back to the table. When he reached the glass furniture, he noticed two objects standing on the floor. Once they came into view he couldn't help but burst out laughing.

_Oh god… you gotta be kidding me._ He thought as tears of mirth ran down his cheeks.

Because, there on the floor sat a bottle of some sort of clear liquid with a note on it that said: "Drink Me", and a small glass case with a piece of what looked to be vanilla cake that had a note that said: "Eat Me".

He knew what kind of place this was now as he wiped away the tears. That's when he heard a deep voice, echoing out in the otherwise silent room.

"_**Take what comes first and move onwards."**_

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the voice. It was so sudden and was gone as soon as the sentence had been said. Take what comes first and move onwards. What does that even mean?

He looked at the bottle and case with the cake and then up at the table where the golden key was resting still. He slapped a hand across his face. How stupid, of course that's what the voice meant. And that reminded him of something else.

_Clear the trails and retrieve what's been lost._

That's what the letter had said. Did that mean that this was one of the trails?

The blond shrugged, only one way to find out.

He went forward and to the glass case with the piece of cake in it. He opened the lid and picked the pastry up. It smelled very nice and he didn't hesitate to take a bite out of it. He quickly put it back in the case and took a few steps back, waiting for the magic to happen.

It certainly was an odd feeling to suddenly grow. The floor seemed to move away from him as he was looking down and when he looked up the ceiling seemed to come closer. He stopped growing just as he was about to hit his head onto the ceiling.

Naruto let out a breath of relief for stopping before turning back to the matter at hand. He went to pick up the now tiny key and then reached for the tiny bottle. He uncorked it carefully before downing the contents. It had a very odd, unexplainable taste.

He waited for something to happen and gradually began to shrink until he was back to the size he once had been. He placed the bottle back onto the floor before turning around, making himself to the door. He put the key in the lock, turned it to the side until he heard a clicking noise and then opened it.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Lost in the Woods**

The place he had come to was not what he had been expecting. He stepped out and onto the narrow path that led to a dark and eerie-looking forest. He didn't like how the place made him feel and turned to go back into the spacey room. But when he looked behind, the door leading to the room was no longer there. Just the path that led to somewhere far, far away.

The blond let out a frustrated sound and looked down. And for the second time he had to do a double-take on himself. Gone were the buttoned shirt and denim pants and instead he now wore a white plain shirt, a red hoodie over it and light brown pants.

He didn't need anyone to tell him who he was posing as or what he was supposed to do, he knew already. The voice from before still came. Its words short and firm as it seemed to fly past him, like it was part of the wind.

"_**Go through the darkness and to safe land."**_

He rolled his eyes at it but turned back to look over the forest. He took a deep breath to prepare himself before putting the hood over his head and walking forward.

The forest truly was dark and sinister. It was also silent – safe for a couple of rustling leaves and his own footsteps. The wind barely blew in here and no sunlight was able to come through the many branches of the tall trees.

Suddenly, a strong wind seemed to come out of nowhere as it rustled the many leaves and branches. The wind came forward and rustled his clothes as well, almost making the hood slip away from his head.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A deep voice said from behind him.

The blond turned around, only to be met by the dark eyes of a large wolf. Its mouth was open, showing off sharp white teeth. The blond gulped a little, anxiousness taking over his full being.

"Where are you going, young one?" the wolf asked. Its dark eyes shining with mischief.

The blond was silent for a moment, unsure what to say until he remembered what he's supposed to say. "I'm on my way to grandmas."

"Oh," it said and chuckled a little. Its dark eyes regarded him; the look in his eyes could only be described in one word: Hunger.

"Yes. So if you don't mind, I should be going." He said and turned to leave. He didn't get very far as the wolf stepped in his way. He couldn't help but take a step back as it kept looking at him with those eyes.

"What's your hurry, young one? Why not stay here and have a little chat?" the wolf advanced on Naruto but he swiftly avoided the creature and began to run. He needed to get out of here and fast.

He suddenly stopped to catch his breath behind a tree. The branch large enough to hide his entire form as he took in some much needed air into his lungs.

"Where are you~?"

The voice made him stop his wheezing as he turned his head to listen for it.

"Come out, come out. I promise I won't hurt you, young one. I just want to play," the wolf said, its voice dripping with fake innocence.

The blond noted that the voice wasn't far away and began to move again, though instead of running he went for sneaking around the place. It was difficult and kind of reminded him of a certain memory with him and Sasuke playing when they were kids.

_A young Naruto was hiding behind a tree in the forest. The trunk was both wide and tall enough to hide his entire being as he waited for his friend to come find him._

_Many minutes passed and the blond was getting bored until he heard the sound of what could be described as footsteps. He carefully leaned over to see what it was and caught sight of grey fur from a wolf. He drew back quickly, before the creature could notice him._

_He felt his entire being tremble with nervousness as the footsteps seem to draw nearer. He curled up into a ball on the dirty ground, making him as small as he possibly could while shutting his eyes._

_He prayed that the wolf wouldn't find him and walk away from here. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the wolf turn and scurried away as it caught the sound of something hitting the bushes. A new pair of footsteps – these ones hurried – quickly made their way to the blond._

_Naruto's body seemed to go into panic-mode as the trembling just got worse and worse. The steps stopped though, and that's when he heard panting of a person._

_He slowly looked up and into the dark eyes of his friend._

"_Sasuke…" he breathed out, relived._

_However, the raven wasn't sharing the relief the other felt as his worry and anger came forth. "You idiot!"_

_The blond was caught by surprise and felt a bit frighten but the other didn't seem to notice or care._

"_You incredibly stupid dobe! What the hell were you thinking? You know you're not supposed to go into the forest without an adult."_

_The blond hung his head in shame. He did know that, but…_

"_I… I was just…" he tried but the other would have none of it._

"_No! I don't want to hear it! I don't want to hear your stupid reasons why you would go in here."_

_Naruto felt like crying at his dumb idea, but then…_

"_Do you know how worried I was…?"_

_Those whispered words made him look up a little so he could see his friend's face. That's when he noticed how his dark hair was slightly mussed and face drawn in exhaustion._

_The tears fell before he could stop them._

"_I'm sorry."_

_Sasuke's face softened and he shortly wrapped his arms around the trembling blond._

"_Promise me. Promise me you won't do it again, alright?"_

"_I – I promise."_

_The boys had been found later by their parents'. Sasuke's had scolded him for running away from them in search of the blond alone, while Naruto's only hugged their son, holding him close. Of course, he'd been scolded that night by his mom, but he took the yelling easier than Sasuke's. After all, the raven has never shown real concern towards him before._

Naruto smiled at the memory as he continued to sneak around the place.

"Found you."

He didn't hesitate, he ran.

He heard the wolf as it began to chase him. He didn't stop though, even as his lungs were demanding air and legs getting heavier and heavier. He continued running until he couldn't hear the wolf chasing him anymore.

"You can't run forever!" it taunted him and then began laughing.

The blond stopped and doubled over as he began to pant. He didn't look up until he felt like he could keep going, that's when he noticed sunlight from not so far away. He went towards it and noticed that fewer trees grew here. Was this the end? His heart swelled with joy as he continued.

The air though was knocked away from him in one swift motion as he fell on the ground, with something large and heavy above him. He did the first thing that came to mind when he saw the teeth of the creature as he quickly reached for a thick twig and hit it. The wolf whimpered and stepped back enough for him to escape. He let go off the twig and took off in another sprint.

He didn't stop this time until he was completely out of the forest and the rays of sunlight were shining upon his entire being. He collapsed on the ground in exhaustion as he took in some much needed air into his poor lungs. He's never run like this before. It felt both refreshing and painful. Maybe he should run more often.

He finally got up from the ground when his breathing was back to normal. He looked at the dark forest for one last time before he turned. He jumped back a little in surprise to see a white door standing in the middle of the road.

_Must be the next trail._ He guessed before walking forward to open it.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Minutes to Midnight**

He walked into a beautiful garden. It was night-time which made his face scrunch up in confusion as he turned and his eyes landed on the sight of a great big castle. He tried to think of where he could be until he figured that maybe he would get an idea if he looked at his attire.

He looked down and felt his eyes widen. He was wearing a white buttoned shirt, something that looked uncannily like a light blue suit that seemed to glimmer under the moonlight and white gloves. He also was wearing his necklace with the turquoise stone around his neck that he had gotten from his dad on graduation day. The stone represented strength, protection and friendship.

"What's the matter?" a gentle voice from behind him asked.

He turned around only to come face to face with a handsome man, wearing about the same outfit except that it was in white and not sparkling. He was smiling, a kind of smile almost took his breath away.

"Nothing," he said quickly. He knew where he was now and quickly glanced over at the large clock that stood in the distance though close enough to see what time it was. Ten minutes until midnight.

"Shall we?" the man asked and presented his elbow. Naruto wanted to say no, but he knew that's not how the story went, so he kept his mouth shut and put an arm around the other's.

They walked around the garden that seemed so surreal to him. It really looked like a place taken out from a fairytales book. He couldn't help but chuckle a little since this basically was that.

"What's so funny?" the man asked.

"Nothing, just thinking."

"About what?"

Instead of answering, the blond looked over the garden and said, "It's beautiful."

The man nodded, agreeing with him.

They walked for a bit longer before the man decided they should sit down. Naruto complied and they sat down close to the castle, overlooking the enchanted garden.

That's when the silence was interrupted by the voice.

"_**Flee from happiness to get what you seek."**_

Flee from happiness. Right…

The blond knew what his happiness was. What it has always been. And this was not it. This was a magical place sure, but it was not his happiness. His happiness was the person he loved, of that he was sure of. Even if they didn't love him back, he would always find comfort in their very presence.

He was shaken out from his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw the handsome man's face come closer to him. His eyes were closed and he could feel his hot breath on him. He didn't know what to do. He was panicking inside. He didn't want some stranger much less a fictional character to kiss him. Luckily, the clock chimed before those lips could touch his.

It was midnight. Time to flee.

He abruptly got up and put on an expression of mild panic. "It's midnight."

"Yes," the handsome man said. "It is." He must've seen the panic showing because his voice changed to concern. "What's wrong-"

"Goodbye," Naruto cut him off and planned to walk away but was stopped by a hand on his elbow.

"Wait. You can't go now. It's only-"

"I have to. Please let me," he said in a desperate kind of tone.

"But why?"

Shit! Didn't think of that one… "Oh um," he started and then remembered what she said in the movie he had once seen at Sakura's place. "The prince! I haven't met the prince yet."

"The prince? But, didn't you know that I'm-"

The clock chimed again, cutting him off. Naruto quickly took this as his cue to go _now_. He turned and dashed for the castle. He heard the man behind him call out but he didn't stop.

He ran through the ballroom and towards the entrance. But abruptly stopped by a flight of stairs.

Double shit!

He had almost forgotten to leave something behind. A shoe was out of the question because one, they looked to take time to get off and two, it honestly sounded ridiculous. He heard the sound of footsteps and shouting of guards from the distance.

He quickly looked at his attire, deciding what to leave behind. The only thing that he possibly could leave behind was the necklace.

Wait a minute…

He glanced down at the necklace. He took the necklace off and carefully placed it on the steps before turning away. He heard the guard shout, commanding him to stop but he didn't listen. The carriage that he guessed was his was waiting outside. He quickly went in and shut the door of it as he felt the thing move.

He watched the castle fade away from sight, the chiming of the grand clock ringing in his ears until the spell was completely broken. Leaving nothing but a couple of animals running away and a pumpkin. As he was just about to turn to continue running, he felt himself suddenly falling. He didn't have time to think about why as he landed in water.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Under the Sea**

He opened his eyes slowly, wondering where he was now. He looked up and saw something moving above him. It looked to be… no it couldn't…

He looked down at himself and his question was quickly answered. Because he no longer had legs, instead a fish's tail was now his bottom half. He smiled in disbelief at it and went to move the tail. It felt oddly natural to move it, which was a bit weird but didn't seem to bother him as much as it probably should have.

He moved it a bit more, giggling a little at the ridiculousness of it all before he grew more confident to try and swim with it. It was very easy to swim with the tail unlike with your arms and legs. He didn't grow tired at all as he kept on swimming around the water.

He met a few fishes and other sea-creatures as he continued to swim around. He finally settled in the soft sand when the sun began to set. He shut his eyes and let out a content sigh.

The warm sand under his skin and the smell of the sea made him think of another memory with Sasuke.

_Naruto was lying in the warm sand, the rays of sunlight hitting his face and feet resting in the cool water. It was summer holiday and he was going to spend as much of it under the rays of the warm light._

_He was abruptly interrupted when cool water came in contact with his warmed up and dry skin._

"_Fuck!" he exclaimed and turned to whoever had disturbed him._

_Kiba stood on the sand with a big grin and an empty bucket in his hands._

"_Come on! Stop being lazy and take a dip with us," he said in a cheerful tone._

_The blond couldn't help but grin himself. "Alright," he said and picked himself of the ground. "But…" he continued, his grin turning evil and eyes even more so. "If you drown, it's not my fault._

_Naruto saw the brunet visibly sweat. He tried to run away but was grabbed and then forced into the water. Shortly the two and some of their other friends began to splash water at each other._

_As sundown began to drawn near the group decided to call it a day. They began to pack up and go back to the bus stop._

"_Where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he looked around the beach. He honestly hadn't seen him all day._

"_Don't know," said Kiba shrugging. "He could be by the cave. Why don't you go and check it out?"_

_The blond nodded and told everyone he would soon be back as he went to the cave. The place wasn't far away and he shortly arrived where he found the raven. He was sitting on the rocks by the water. His feet were in the clear liquid as he was looking over the ocean._

_Naruto stood there, just watching him silently. He was wearing the white and dark blue short-sleeved jacket he had gotten from Sakura last Christmas. The blond wore a similar one, except that it was white and orange. The piece of fabric looked good on him; then again, everything more or less looked good on the raven._

"_How long are you planning on standing there?"_

_The voice startled him a little but he quickly recovered as he smiled. "Until you say something."_

"_Well, I've said something now," he said and glanced over at him. "So, are you gonna come over here or what?"_

_The blond slowly made his way over and plopped down next to the raven. Both looked over the ocean, the sun just about to touch the water surface in the distant. It truly was beautiful and made him feel almost giddy just by watching it. He glanced over at Sasuke and his breath was stolen._

_The man looked utterly gorgeous in the light. His pale skin almost glowed under it and as a breeze rolled in to ruffle through his hair. It was just breathtaking. He didn't notice the other turn to look at him or hear his name being called. He was too far in a trance. He did, however, feel when something rather cold was placed on his warm skin._

"_Eek!" he squeaked in a rather undignified manner._

_There was a short silence before Sasuke's laughter erupted. Naruto didn't join in though, because he had noticed it was the raven's hand that had been placed upon his arm._

_Without thinking much of it he took the hand, feeling the temperature._

"_You're ice cold," he said and put his other hand over it, trying to give some of his warmth to the other. "What have you done to make your hands become so cold?"_

_Sasuke had stopped laughing once the blond grabbed his hand. He was looking at him a little oddly, wondering why the blond showed such concern for him. He answered the question nonetheless._

"_I am this cold. It's natural for me."_

"_What are you, a vampire?" the blond asked, looking up with a raised eyebrow before turning back to the hand._

_They stayed like that for a while, at least until Naruto remembered why he went looking for the raven to begin with._

"_Come on, we got to hurry," he said, getting up and holding a hand out for the other to take._

_Sasuke took the offered hand and they began to make their way back to the bus stop where everyone else was waiting._

The blond opened his eyes and noticed the sun had gone down. The ocean seemed much darker than before but there was still light, thanks to the moon.

He suddenly heard a loud explosion that oddly enough sounded like fireworks. The blond swam up to the surface until his head was out of the water. He looked around the place until his blue eyes landed on a ship that floated in the distance.

Another explosion issued as different colors danced across the sky. He watched as one by one made their way into the sky. He could also hear music playing in the distant along with the voices of people. He looked to the ship but made no move to go anywhere near it. Instead, he hung around in the water as the ship slowly made its way to him.

A familiar voice startled him out of his musings when the ship was hallway.

"_**Save the precious prince and return to land."**_

The blond heard rumbling noises from behind him and turned to look at whatever was wrong. Dark clouds were moving, stretching over the starry sky. He could see a bit of lightning as more rumbling noises erupted from them.

The storm was here so soon. It almost felt like someone had pressed fast-play on a movie and he was watching everything as it played out. Lightning hitting the ship, fire spreading, people jumping out and to the boats. He heard the voice of someone shouting, yelling at the prince to come down. He never did though as the ship begun to sink.

And that's when the blond took action. He swam as quickly as he could towards the ship. He popped up to the surface many times to look for the guy.

Just as he was about to give up, he spotted someone and swam to them. Just as they fell into the water he grabbed the man by the arm and hauled him out of the water. He swam forward, in the direction his gut was telling him was a good way.

He finally reached an island and dragged the guy onto land until his entire being was out of the water. He lay by the sand to take a breather before he went to check if the guy was alive. He grabbed his hand and pressed two fingers on his wrist, looking for a pulse. When he found that the guy was alive he let out a sigh of relief and then let go of them.

He didn't sit around for much longer as the guy seemed to awaken. He quickly turned and made his way to the water, not once looking back.

He swam away from the island as fast as he could until he found something was absolutely wrong. He couldn't… breathe.

In a fit of panic he quickly swam up to the surface.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Taste of Poison  
**

He was utterly confused when he didn't find a blue sky but instead the branches of trees. He frowned and looked down where he was surrounded by grass in the small space of water he was in. He also noticed something else when he tried to move. His legs were back, along with new clothes. He got out of the water and onto the grass to get a better look at himself. He was wearing a dark blue sleeveless shirt and yellow pants.

He looked around the place he was in before he began to walk. He didn't walk very far as he came to a house. He didn't hesitate to go in, only to find its residents gone. He sighed and was about to leave when the sight of dirty dishes caught his eye. He let out another sigh when the neat-freak side of him kicked in.

A few minutes had just passed and he was humming away as he washed the dishes. Actually, he was in such a good mood that he went to make pie too. He had just put it into the oven when suddenly there was a tapping on the door.

He opened the door and it came to reveal an old lady that made him want to immediately shut the door again. He thought the old lady in the movie had looked frighten, she almost looked kinder in comparison to this one.

"Can I help you?" he asked not unkindly.

The old lady looked around before asking. "May you spare some water for this old lady?"

The blond was really tempted to say, no. But he knew he couldn't do that as he let the old lady in and asked her to take a seat. He then went to retrieve a mug of water as she talked.

"You all alone, my boy?"

"Yes."

"The little men are not here?"

"They're not." He said and gave her the water.

She hummed in something that oddly sounded like approval. She then stopped as she smelled something in the air.

"Baking pies?"

"Yes, berry pie," he answered honestly.

"Its apple pie that makes the menfolks' mouths water." She went to retrieve a certain apple from the basket she was carrying. He eyed the apple warily, wondering what he was supposed to do now. "Pies made from apples like these." She finished, presenting the apple to him.

"They look delicious," he said, feigning enthusiasm.

"Yes, but wait till you taste one, my boy. Like to try one?"

"Um," Naruto began. His uncertainty real as he glanced around the room.

"Go on," she said and handed the apple over to him.

When his hand clasped around the fruit he heard the voice again.

"_**Take a bite and have faith that you will not die."**_

_Great,_ he thought sarcastically. He had to take a bite out of the apple in hope that he doesn't die. That didn't sound at all unpleasant.

"And because you've been so good to poor old Granny, I'll share a secret with you." He snapped his attention back on the old lady as she continued speaking. "This is no ordinary apple. It's a magical, wishing apple."

"A wishing apple?"

"Yes. Only one bite and all your dreams will come true."

"Really?"

"Yes, my boy. Go on, make a wish and take a bite."

Her voice sounded slightly hurried, like she was afraid he wouldn't until the small men came back.

Well, what he wished for was simple. To see Sasuke. To make sure that he gets home safe and sound.

And with that thought in mind he took a bite out of the apple. The first thing he felt was like all air was quickly leaving his lungs making him choke, trying to get air back into his lungs. But it was to no avail. It started to become rather painful and he wanted nothing more than for it to all stop. He felt his body getting heavier and heavier, his legs no longer able to hold up his weight. It didn't take long for him to fall and hit the floor as the fruit rolled out of his grasp. He slowly closed his eyes and let out a final breath before succumbing to darkness.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Flying Without Wings  
**

Naruto went to open his eyes slowly. His head was pounding and it didn't help him that the room he was in was swaying. He quickly shut his eyes and lied back on the pillow as he tried to remember what had happened.

Images of different places and him doing different things began to flash through his mind making him sit up straight, his headache forgotten.

_That's right,_ he thought. _I ate the poisoned apple and… died._

A shudder ran down his spine. That had not been fun.

A noise from above made him look up sharply. He could hear voices; they were muffled though so he couldn't tell what they were saying. He then went to take a look around the place he was in along with the clothes he was wearing this time. The place wasn't big and had very little furniture. Besides the bed he was occupying there was a table, a few crates standing on the side and a door that probably led to the outside.

When he looked down at himself he noticed the clothes he was wearing didn't seem that much off to what he would wear. An orange t-shirt and brown pants.

He also noticed another thing; the swaying of the room had not stopped.

A sinking feeling went to settle in his stomach as he realized where he must be.

"Of all the places to end up, why did it have to be on the pirate ship?" he thought out loud and then sighed.

He went to stand up, thinking that if he was right then he must get ready because anything could happen now. He went to check the door, finding out that it was locked. He let out a frustrated breath and went back to sit on the bed. Not knowing what else to really do.

Finally, the door to the room unlocked and was swung open, revealing a short man with white hair, a beard and glasses that Naruto knew all too well.

"Oh, you're awake! Thank goodness! I was a bit worried for you there, laddie," the short man said, truly sounding relieved that he was in one piece.

The blond decided to act confused as he looked at him and then around. "Where am I?"

"You're on the Jolly Roger."

His assumptions had been right then. He mentally sighed and hoped against hope that he wouldn't need to fight any pirates any time soon.

"The Jolly Roger?" he asked, going for a tone that was confused-curiosity.

"Yes. Home of us pirates. Oh, this is just marvelous! Wait until the Captain hears about this." He went to leave but the blond quickly stopped him.

"Do you think I can come with you?" he asked. The man's eyebrow rose in question so he continued. "To show this captain of yours that I am in fact fine."

The man thought about this for less than a minute before nodding, thinking it was a good idea.

Naruto was led outside the room, through the bridge and up a couple of stairs to the deck. The rays of sunlight shone right onto his face, making him shield his eyes until he was used to the brightness of it. He looked around the ship and it was just like it had looked in the movie he'd seen all those years ago.

"Mr. Smee!" a man's voice exclaimed from behind them. Naruto turned around and was met with the captain of the ship, the one and only James B. Hook.

_Oh boy…_

"I see the lad's finally awake," he said, nodding in approval. "What be your name?"

"Naruto," the blond said. "Uzumaki Naruto."

"What a strange name…" Hook mumbled and then said. "Tell me, lad. Are you familiar with the name Peter Pan?"

The blond thought of saying, no. But changed his mind and said, "Yes." Because in truth, he did.

Hook grinned in a wicked sort of way. "Do you perhaps also know where Pan might live?"

The blond terribly wanted to roll his eyes at the assumption. Of course Hook would assume that if he knew the name he knew the person.

He shook his head. "Can't say I do," he lied, shrugging. He actually knew exactly where he lives; surprising himself slightly at how well his memory was when it came to such unimportant things.

Thankfully Hook took the answer as the truth, he didn't look disappointed though. He looked rather happy, which never boded well.

"That's alright. Then how about…" he trailed off, his grin seeming to widen. "Becomin' part of the crew?"

This wasn't good and Naruto knew it. He knew that if he accepted then he would become a part of the pirate crew, but if he declined then he would probably walk the plank, Hook assuming he sided with Pan.

He pondered over this for a couple of minutes until the Captain seemed to grow a little impatient.

"Well?"

Determination set in the blonds' blue eyes and he prayed for strength of some invisible force as he said, "I refuse."

A silence followed.

"What?" Hook seemed truly surprised at his answer.

"I said: I refuse. I won't become part of your crew. Not for the reasons you might think, but because there's something I have to do first and forth most," he said as a memory of Sasuke smiling flashed before his eyes. "I'm truly sorry." He added with a bow.

Hook seemed taken aback whenever by his words or behavior, he couldn't really tell. He was silent for a moment, along with the crew that had stopped working around deck or whatever they do. They were all looking at him like he was crazy. He didn't care though, let them stare and think whatever they wanted.

Hook finally seemed to find his voice. "How… unexpected for you to decline such an offer. Are you certain…?"

"I've never been more certain in my life than what I am now," he said in a voice that didn't let there be any room for anymore questioning.

"Very well," Hook said. "If that's your decision then I won't try to change it. However, I must then ask you to leave the Jolly Roger."

Naruto knew what he meant as he turned and walked to the side of the ship. He looked down at the water; it wasn't such a long way down. He then went to look around to see if there was any land in sight. There was and not too far away either which was a relief.

He turned back to where Hook and Smee stood.

"Farwell," he said to the two men with a small smirk before jumping off the boat and into the water.

It seemed to almost take an hour before the blond finally reached land. This adventure had been nothing but very tiring. From running, to swimming, to dying, and back to swimming again. He was truly and utterly exhausted.

He lied down on the sand to take a breather before he picked himself off the ground and went into the large forest of the island. He walked for quite some time until he could hear laughter close by. He hid behind a tree and poked his head out to see what it was. His eyes couldn't help but almost bulge out of his skull when he saw one of his favorite fairytale characters floating in the air.

When he looked down he couldn't help but smile too at what he guessed must be the Lost Boys. He continued to hide as he watched them until they began to walk away. He hid behind numerous trees as he followed them until they'd reached Hangman's Tree.

He watched as they went into the tree, disappearing from his line of sight. Only when all were gone did he come out of his hiding place. He walked up to the old tree but didn't get so very far as something small and bright came into his view. With good reflexes he caught the annoying little thing and went to take a look at what it was.

Blue eyes came to glare at him under the fringe of blond hair of the small female fairy. Naruto was surprised to say the least to hold the fairy he'd liked as a kid in the palm of his hand.

"Tinker Bell," he said, surprising the fairy by the use of her name.

"Who are you?" a male voice from behind him asked.

He turned around only to come face to face with the-boy-who-wouldn't-grow-up, Peter Pan.

He again, seemed at a loss for words but came back into his own mind when he felt the fairy angrily hit his hand.

"Oh, sorry," he said and quickly let go off her. He watched as she flew to Pan's side and seemed to whisper something in his ear.

He turned back to him once she seemed to be done talking. "How do you know Tink?"

_That's an easy one,_ Naruto thought inwardly smirking. "I've heard stories."

"Oh? What kinds?" the boy asked before him as he began to float in mid-air again. The blond felt a tug of jealousy but pushed away the feeling as he went to answer the other's question.

"Of you, Tinker Bell and the Lost Boys. Fighting the pirates, going treasure hunting and such," he said.

The boy seemed to accept his answer with a smile. He then floated in closer to him, invading his personal space. "Can't say I've seen you here before. What's your name, kid?"

_Kid?_ "Excuse me, but unless you've noticed I'm probably older and not younger than you," he said.

Pan seemed to stop for a moment to look at the blond. He landed in front of him and drew himself up to his full height, which wasn't a lot. While Naruto was 5'11", Peter was no more than 5'1".

Pan noticed how extreme the height difference was and stepped away as he took to the air once again. He crossed his arms across his chest and looked thoughtful as he studied the blond before asking any of his many questions.

"How old are you then?"

"Considering you look no more than a teenager to me, I should be ten years older than you. An adult if you will."

Pan blinked a few times, looking as if he hadn't heard him correctly before asking, "What are you doing here in Neverland? If you're an adult then shouldn't you be somewhere else doing adult-stuff?" he asked and wrinkled his nose in disgust every time he said the word "adult", like it was the most horrible thing in the universe.

That made Naruto glare a little at Peter. Thinking that he must think all adults were boring. "Just because I'm an adult doesn't mean I have completely forgotten my childhood."

Pan seemed taken aback by that statement and was about to speak but Naruto didn't let him.

"Just for your information, I've been told many times while growing up how childlike I seem. I may have the body and mind of an adult right now," he said and put a hand on the left side of his chest, where his heart was beating steadily. "But I have the heart of a child."

When he was done with his small lecture the boy seemed completely stunned but quickly regained composure.

"The heart of a child you say?" he asked with a smirk. "We'll see about that…" he didn't say anymore as he called the Lost Boys.

Shortly six boys wearing animal costumes came out of the tree and went up to Pan.

"What is it Peter?" a boy wearing a fox costume asked, Naruto remembering his name to be Slightly.

"Yeah, I thought we were done playing hide-n-seek," another boy wearing a bear costume asked, Chubby.

Another of the boys – Nibs – then turned to him. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Yeah, who are you?" the Twins said in unison, having just noticed him as well.

"My name is Naruto," the blond said. "You don't have to tell me who you are, because I already know." The boys looked at him with a mix of confusion and wonder.

The boy in the fox costume then suddenly exclaimed. "Prove it!" The others shortly followed and he couldn't help but smile a little.

"Well for starters, you're Slightly," he said pointing to the fox. "Chubby, Tootles, Nibs and the Twins." He continued, pointing to the rest.

He then went to look at Peter. _Might as well,_ he thought. "You're Peter Pan," he said and then turned to the fairy. "And Tinker Bell."

The Lost Boys looked at him now with a mix of surprise and admiration. The blond turned to look back at Peter with a smug smirk to rival Sasuke's.

The teenager had a certain look in his eyes, a look of amusement. He cleared his throat then to gather the attention of the boys before he began speaking.

"I've decided we're to play something."

The Lost Boys looked at Pan and asked at the same time: "What Peter?"

Here the teenage boy smirked, looking over at the blond. _Oh no._

"How about we'll let adult decide."

The boys looked confused for a moment and then turned to the blond. "You're an adult?!" They all exclaimed – save for Tootles that only stared at him wide-eyed.

"More or less," he said with a light shrug.

"Ew…" Naruto shot them a glare that made them quickly shut up.

"So, what shall we do? Oh almighty adult with a child's heart?" Peter said and mocked bowed.

The blond couldn't help but roll his eyes. He didn't have to think much of what they could do. It more or less leaned on the only thing he had in mind that they would no doubt agree on.

"How about we go treasure hunting?"

Peter honestly looked surprised while the Lost Boys perked up in interest.

"Although, I must admit that I've never played the game before," he said in all honesty. "Maybe you guys can show me the ropes?" He finished with a smile.

The boys looked excited and began to talk amongst themselves. Peter hovered in the background as he watched the blond with interest.

It took a while for the boys to explain to him how the game worked, though when he seemed to have gotten it down they made a sort of bet.

"If one of you guys find it first, then I'll tell you a story." This brought cheers and more than just a few satisfied smiles from them.

They then scattered around to go look for the treasure, leaving Naruto, Peter and Tinker Bell alone by the tree.

He turned to the teenage boy with a slight smirk and eyebrow raised. "How am I doing so far?"

Peter seemed to snap out of whatever he'd been thinking about as he looked up and returned the smirk. "Not bad. However," his smirk turned into a grin as he flew higher into the air. "Are you able to fly?"

"I don't know," Naruto said truthfully. "I've never tried before." In truth he had when he'd been very young, but there was no need to mention that.

"Then try now!" The teenage boy exclaimed. "Unless of course, you're too scared."

"I'm not afraid," the blond said and in truth he wasn't, he was actually kind of excited. He then got an idea. It was a very stupid and dangerous one, but then, he'd done some really stupid things before.

"Go on, try then," Pan said.

"Alright, but first," here he grinned. "can you lead me to a high up place?"

Peter seemed to get the hint and nodded. "I'll take you to a good hilltop I know-"

"Oh no, take me to a cliff."

Pan halted and turned to look at him. He seemed surprised for a moment but then it quickly turned into a wide grin. "Alright, come along then."

And with that the three began to make their way to the cliff.

* * *

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea,_ thought the blond as he looked down.

They were now at the cliff and boy was it a long way down. It made the blond a bit nervous but not anxious enough to change his mind.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Peter with a grin while his eyes said something completely different.

Naruto wasn't really surprised. The boy had seen how far down it was to the water below and probably had concluded that if this didn't work then the other was screwed.

The blond took a deep calming breath as he began to make his way to the edge, and that's when he heard the voice.

_**"Believe in yourself and you shall take to the sky."**_

He smiled; there was no need for him to hear that. He knew he needed to. Speaking of needing he also needed another thing...

"Tinker Bell?" he asked in a polite kind of manner.

The fairy flew to him, stopping a few inches from his face as she looked at him questioningly.

"Will you be so kind to give me a sprinkle of your magical golden powder?" he asked kindly with a smile.

Tinker Bell didn't have to think about the request as she gladly flew around his body, giving him the pixie dust he would need to be able to fly.

"Thank you," he said once she was done.

He then turned around to look at Peter. "I'll see you then." And with that he leaned backwards.

He closed his eyes as he felt the wind rush by. It was so loud but not loud enough to drown out his thoughts as he concentrated on three things.

_Have faith, trust and pixie dust… _he thought and repeated this sentence many times over. He also thought about his happy thoughts.

His parents, his godfather, friends, ramen and last but not least, his love interest Sasuke.

All of a sudden, the wind seemed to have stopped. Curious, Naruto opened his eyes only to realize he was floating, in mid-air. He couldn't help the excited laughter that escaped his lips.

He looked up to the cliff where he knew Peter and Tink must be waiting. However, once he reached the edge he noticed that neither was there and that he no longer was in Neverland.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Open Your Eyes  
**

He had no idea where he was now as he landed safely on the ground. He was in front of a grand castle that was covered in trees, branches and thorns. The castle itself, beneath all of the twigs and leaves looked old and worn. The bricks walls were cracked and paint was coming off. But besides the aging of the castle and what surrounded it, it was still a sight to behold with its size and towers.

A certain tower caught his eyes and he noticed it was the highest one of them all. And with just that, he knew exactly where he was.

He smiled a little while shaking his head in disbelief.

"And I'm supposed to get there, aren't I?" he asked no one in particular.

He regarded the castle and everything that surrounded it before letting out a resigned sigh as he made his way through it.

The way to the highest tower was rather difficult and slightly painful. It happened just a few times as a thorn cut his cheek, arm or leg. The thorns didn't seem to hold any poison which was a relief as he finally arrived at the door that led into the chamber of the tower.

He took a quick breather before opening the worn and wooden heavy door and walked in. His eyes went directly to the bed – not really caring about the details of the room – where he could make out a person resting on the mattress. He slowly went up to the bed and let out a sigh that was a mix of relief and joy when he saw that it was Sasuke. The raven looked to be sleeping peacefully. His milky skin seemed to glow under what little light was being let into the room, making him seem almost angel-like.

Naruto chuckled a little. The raven would probably kill him if he called him that. He went to sit down on the edge of the bed thinking about what to do now.

He knew what he needed to do, but the question was if it would work. He remembered that both needed to love one another for the other to awaken. If he kissed him and Sasuke didn't wake up, would he be returned to his world and the other not? And if he kissed him and he did wake up, does that mean the raven feels the same way about him too?

The blond shook his head, ridding himself of these thoughts. He couldn't think about these things. Right now, he needed to focus but it was hard. Especially when his heart was beating so wildly in his chest.

_Calm yourself,_ he told himself sternly. _Take a deep breath and just get it over with._

He did just that but it didn't help to calm his drumming heart, so he just tried to ignore it for now.

The blond looked over at the raven and without another thought leaned in. He placed a hand on the other's cheek, stroking it tenderly as he moved in even closer.

"I hope that you'll wake up. I can't bear to lose you, not when you're just within my reach," he whispered. "There's… another thing that you should know. I love you, and I have for a very long time." And with those final words he closed the distance.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Fin  
**

The kiss was soft and brief. And when Naruto pulled away, he noticed two things. One, he was back in Sasuke's room in his apartment. And two, said raven was looking up at him with a smile on his face.

"Hi," said Naruto after a few minutes of complete silence.

"Hey," was the other's response.

The blond was at a loss of what to say now. Was he supposed to confess to him now? No. He shook his head mentally. Better not. Then what was he to do?

"How long?" Sasuke said suddenly, interrupting his train of thoughts.

"Huh?"

"For how long have you felt this way?" He clarified his earlier question.

The blond was surprised. Had he heard him before he kissed him? He quickly sat up and moved away as a blush crept on his cheeks. Embarrassment taking over his relief and joy of seeing the raven unharmed.

"W – What are you talking about?" he asked, trying to sound confused and failing.

"Don't try to play dumb Naruto," Sasuke said as he sat up as well.

"I – I'm not," He said, trying to sound convincing and again failing.

The raven frowned at the other. "Look at me."

The other shook his head, making the frown deepen into a scowl.

"Look at me," he said, this time more strongly, almost commandingly. The other still refused.

The raven finally had enough of his stubbornness as he reached over and grabbed the other's shoulder to turn him around before crashing his lips on the other.

The blond let out a sound of surprise as his whole body tensed up. He relaxed soon though when it was clear Sasuke wasn't going to pull away anytime soon.

They stayed like that for a minute until the raven finally pulled away and came to rest his forehead against the other's.

"How long?" he asked again, looking straight into the blue eyes of the blond.

"Since high school." Naruto answered honestly.

The raven didn't seem surprised by his answer, more like relieved. "You idiot," he finally whispered.

Naruto didn't feel the usual annoyance that seemed to bubble up to the surface whenever Sasuke called him that. Instead he felt rather happy.

Their little moment was interrupted when the door to the room suddenly swung open. The two quickly pulled away and looked over.

Sakura was standing by the door with tears filling her green eyes. She looked over at Sasuke that was smiling at her and then Naruto who smiled and waved. His smile was quickly overtaken by surprise as he felt a sharp pain in his left cheek. Stunned, he brought a hand to his cheek and looked up at the now angry-looking pinkette that had slapped him.

"Where the hell have you been?!" she roared.

"Wh – What do you mean-"

"You've been gone for four days! Four fucking days!"

Saying that Naruto was surprised was an understatement, he was shocked, stunned beyond words.

"I – I – I…" was all he got out. He didn't know what to say. Had it really taken him that long to clear the trails?

"I'll ask again. Where have you been?"

The blond didn't know what say except for, "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

"Try me," she said and crossed her arms across her chest.

And with that Naruto explained everything.

* * *

A few hours later Sakura left the apartment but not before Sasuke had asked her how she got in. She had turned to him with a smile and said, "Itachi," before leaving the two boys.

Said boys went to sit on the couch in the living room. Both were wrapped up in their own thoughts until one of them finally spoke.

"I know of what you did."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, wondering what that meant and decided to ask him.

"I mean that…" he trailed off. "I saw everything."

"Everything?" the blond asked, confused.

The other nodded. "Everything."

The raven didn't share what he'd seen so the other asked. His first response was a sigh before he gave a verbal answer.

"I saw you…" he started saying. "I saw you go through the trails."

The blond was surprised. He had not expected that.

"How?"

The other shrugged. "Dunno." He then looked up at the blond. "And it really doesn't matter."

"How so?" the blond asked curiously.

Instead of answering, Sasuke reached over and grabbed the other's hand, intertwining their fingers.

Naruto smiled. "I get it."

"Oh, do you now? That's a surprise."

"Hey!"

Before anymore could be said the raven leaned over and kissed the blond. Naruto welcomed the soft lips and warmth of the other as he reached over to pull him in closer. They continued kissing for long minutes until the raven pulled away.

"I love you," Naruto couldn't help but say.

The smile those words brought to Sasuke's face was breathtaking. "I know," he whispered and though he was a little hesitant he shortly said, "I love you too."

* * *

**And that's the end of my first ever One-Shot with a storyline.  
**

**Some of the things the people say in this story are quotes taken from the Disney films. Also thank you so much to ZeldinaDreamermoon for helping me name the chapters.**

**I would like to hear your opinion on this story too. Tell me if you liked it or if you disliked it. And tell me what was wrong or what seemed right too.**

**Also, if you want to I'll write a second take on it. Since Sasuke said, "I saw everything" I will write his point of view when Naruto went through the trails. But that can only be done if you ask me to do it.**

**Thank so much for reading The Seven Trails and please check out my other stories if you're interested in reading more about this pairing.**

**And with that, I'll see you soon.**


End file.
